Divertalia
by Cajapey
Summary: A crossover with Divergent and Hetalia. Staring All the Axis and Allies plus Spain. There are all so OC's. That's all I'm going say you'll just have to read to learn more. there is all so a website for this for more details! Please also check that out!
1. Prolog!

_Hey guys Cajapey here with a new story! I'm work on this story with a friend of mine who's not here on fanficting… But we have a website for this so check it out! It will be at the end of this chapter/prolog. I should mention this is a crossover of Hetalia and Divergent. here's the name/web address. Because fanfiction dose not allow links or website names... So sorry your going to have to type.(type) divertalia then "dot" then webs "dot" com and hopefully that should work._

_~Enjoy~_

* * *

Hello... My name is Jenna... And I am divergent. We can't remember how or, even when, our little, let's say organization for now, came to exist; only he knows. He did start it, after all. It was sometime after World War III, and the wall around Chicago had fallen for some reason, several years later. We discovered that there were cities, states, even countries still remaining that had also followed the route of factions. However, there were some differences. A lot of these places had the same factions as Chicago, and some had factions we had never heard of. Three to be exact. The new factions were added to Chicago's system and the factionless were retested and replaced, as were most other citizens, allowing these factions to be filled.

* * *

_The three newer factions are as follows:_

Quixotic\- The imaginative. Those of the Quixotic faction are deep thinkers, and create many of the items we use today. They usually have a good sense of humor, but most of the time they keep to themselves. Quixotics also have a tendency to daydream a lot, and their imaginations can get the best of them sometimes (Remember this, otherwise there will be some pretty confusing moments for you throughout the rest of this story.).

Vanguard\- The adventurous. Members of Vanguard are people of adventure and discovery. A lot of people say they're just as crazy as Dauntless. They live for the thrill of adventure, but unlike Dauntless, they aren't completely brave, and they don't strive for fearlessness. They discover things in sciences and history.

Adroit\- The negotiative. Those in Adroit are great problem solvers, and are often teachers in the community. They are witty, somewhat good at debate, and can be real smart alecs at times. They can be found settling arguments between faction representatives, or anyone they find arguing. Think of them as lawyers... but a bit calmer and nicer in a sense.

And of course, there are still Divergents around. People still fear and hate them, as they always have. Then, you have us... The Rebels. Rebels are a mix of people living close to Chicago, but still miles away. We are a mix of people such as divergents, doubles (people with only two factions.), factionless, and people who want to change the government. Speaking of doubles, the government has recently found out that the doubles are just as big of a threat as divergents. After all, they can't be controlled like puppets. Where was I again? Oh, yes, The Rebels. This group contains those who don't belong, who hide in the shadows, in the cracks. They're the thieves, the abused, the disowned, the abandoned. We're the imperfections nobody wants. We are here to fight against the government, to create a free world where you can express yourself how you want, no matter what. Divergent or not. In a faction or factionless. We fight for everyone, even if we don't know or like them. Our dream is for everyone to leave peacefully with their families, and we fight so no one has to go through what we have. We fight as one because we are... The Rebels!

* * *

_~Hope you enjoyed~_


	2. I'm So Very Sorry

Some of you may or may not my parents are getting divorce.

* * *

Because of this I haven't been able to draw or write anything recently. Let alone any do any of the things I love to do. I finally have been able to dance in my room again. It been hard, especially hard because I'm staying with my mom while my dad goes to Idaho with my little brother. Its feels like the world is coming down around me some days. my family tells me I can talk to them but it's hard to because you feel you need to be strong for them. I cry by myself all the time because I can't let them know how much it hurt me to see them like this. To see my dad so broken because of this. Some days I feel like my dad guilt trips me to go with him. But I connect better with my mom, than him. Which kind of hurt to say because I love him. He's my daddy after all. But I feel like I can be more like my true self with my mom and be able to follow my dreams… I love my mom and she is so happy now. But I sometime wonder if this is a good idea. My mom say she has fallen out of love with him and that she need stability. I can understand the stability part because my dad can't seem to keep a job. She believes she can support us better. And from what I can see so far she can and is. She is also sad about the divorce but the fact that my brother is going to live my dad is what makes her sad. It makes me sad to. I'm going to miss him as well… I hope this explain why you haven't seen much from me. But I sure you when I get my spark back, you'll see more of my works again.

* * *

Thanks for your understanding.

~=Cajapey=~


End file.
